


hemodynamic connection

by daydreamsago



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: ;), Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Frottage, Getting Together, Intimacy, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Sweet/Hot, Thirium Play (Detroit: Become Human), Thirium Pump Play (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, but not really, oh and reed900 is sort of in this, richard calls connor sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamsago/pseuds/daydreamsago
Summary: “I want you to touch me, and... I want...” he struggles to get the words out. The crackling of his wires is loud in his audio processors.Richard listens intently. “What else, sweetheart?”“I want your thirium pump,” Connor finishes, bashful. “And I want you to have mine.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t get enough of this pair. title from Screaming Skin by Blondie!!
> 
> leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, they fuel me

Somehow, Connor lost track of time while piecing together evidence in the evidence room, and now it’s hours after his and Hank’s shift has ended. He sent him a message earlier, telling him he’d be home after he figured some of this out, but that was three hours ago. His internal clock reads  _2:17am_.  Hank is probably asleep by now, so he decides against sending another message as he makes his way out to the empty bullpen.

He passes by their desks, and figures they could use some quick tidying before he heads out. He’s in the middle of clearing away some of the senseless things that have accumulated on Hank’s desk when his eyes catch a shadowy figure against the wall. Connor’s thirium pump nearly collapses in on itself before he realizes that it’s just his successor, RK900, or ‘Richard’, the name he chose for himself after being activated.

This raises many questions, though, because Connor was under the impression that he was staying with Detective Reed while off the clock. He stops what he’s doing and makes his way towards the other android. His soft footsteps are the only thing that can be heard in the room; it’s typically silent around this time at the DPD.

“Richard?” Connor keeps his voice low, not wanting to startle him.

His LED flickers on in the near darkness of the bullpen, changing from yellow to calm blue. The RK900 then opens his eyes, meeting Connor’s own. “Oh, hello Connor,” he greets, his voice slightly deeper than his predecessor’s. Their differences are small, subtle details that someone at CyberLife put much thought into.

“Why are you still here, in the old android parking area?” Connor inquires, keeping his tone soft. “I thought you were staying with Detective Reed in his apartment.”

Richard’s eyebrows furrow at the mention of Gavin. There’s concern evident on Connor’s face, but he knows he can’t tell him the whole truth. “For a few weeks, yes. But... we found it difficult to get along,” Richard confesses, the words not coming easy.

“Oh.” That doesn’t sit right with Connor, knowing Gavin’s tendencies all too well.

“His stance on androids has changed since the revolution, and I thought since we’re partners, it would be beneficial for both of us if we cohabited.” Richard watches Connor’s LED cycle to yellow with worry. “Though after things between us started going south, I considered it would be best if I stayed here instead, to avoid any future conflict between us.”

Connor feels like he’s trying to put together a puzzle that he’s missing vital pieces to. What Richard’s telling him doesn’t completely add up. “I’m sorry, but what do you mean by ‘going south’? What exactly happened between the two of you?”

Richard seems to get even colder, putting up a front. “Nothing, just... disagreements. We don’t see eye to eye.”

“Richard, you know you can tell me anything, right?” Connor lets his skin retract from his hand, holding it out to him. He wants his successor to warm up to him, to open up, and this is the best way he knows how.

He gazes at the exposed plastic of Connor’s hand as if he intends to give him a virus. He backs as far as he can into the wall behind him, putting more space between them. “I don’t want to talk about it,” Richard says, on edge. He’s avoiding looking in Connor’s eyes, fearing what the tenderness that lies there will urge him to do.

“You’re starting to worry me,” Connor admits. His processors are running wild with the lack of information, coming up with hundreds of scenarios to fill in the empty space. “Do I have to ask Gavin about this? _Shit_ , did he hurt you? Please tell me that’s not true...”

Richard shakes his head, LED going haywire on his temple. “No, of course not.” Guilt begins to weigh heavy on him, and he finds himself lifting a hand to accept the interface.

As soon as they connect, the information that floods Connor’s processors is entirely overwhelming. The first thing he sees is Gavin in front of Richard, and from his point of view, their lips meeting. Everything about it looks and feels wrong; a tinge of jealousy simmers within the RK800. He then sees Richard backing away in disgust. The two of them bicker, then the Detective angrily storms off. There’s a shattering sound in the distance, from the kitchen perhaps, as Richard frantically leaves the apartment.

What Connor sees next is surprising, to say the least.

He sees himself from across the precinct. He sees himself smiling, laughing, even. It’s always from a distance. He then feels a strong emotion, it’s a pleasant, warm burning in his chest, a feeling he can relate to. Fondness. _Adoration_. Richard is attracted to him.

When they let go, a sweet smile grows on Connor’s face. He feels a similar warmth towards Richard, an attraction that cannot be denied. Everything makes sense now—things are finally falling into place. Their eyes meet in the low light. The energy between them is changed forever.

“You... weren’t supposed to see that.” Richard’s face is turning light blue, something Connor has never seen it do before. His hands are quivering; it’s strange to see. He’s usually quite stoic, a cool demeanor. This isn’t his usual distant self.

“I understand now,” Connor starts, “why you never really talk to me. You’re scared.” He allows a hand to caress the taller android’s cheek, the contact gentle, as if he’s afraid, too.

He melts into the touch, leaning into it, and in turn, getting closer to Connor. “I’m not anymore,” he says.

“And you rejected Gavin because-“

“-all I want is _you,_ ” Richard finishes with a soft smile in return. He reaches out to take Connor’s face between his hands, as gentle as he can manage. He allows himself to get lost in those warm eyes of his.

It’s Connor who closes the distance between them, connecting their lips in a chaste kiss. Emotion rips through his chest; it’s a hot feeling that causes his wires to crackle. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands, they naturally drift to Richard’s sides for stability.

The kiss deepens, Richard opens his mouth to allow access. He feels Connor’s tongue brush against his own, then a pleasant sensation courses through his circuits. This is all he wants, all he preconstructs day in and day out: being close to Connor, nothing more and nothing less.

Their lips move against each other, the shifting perfect, accommodating and complimenting one another. Connor reckons he’s never felt this hot before. He moans lowly into Richard’s mouth, in complete bliss. That makes the RK900 go _wild._

He pulls away from Connor, admiring the strung-out look on his face. His eyes are lidded, his cheeks are blue, and his LED is swirling red. He lets his hands fall to his waist, gripping him tighter as he flips them around, pressing Connor into the wall.

“You don’t know what you do to me, Connor,” Richard sighs, leaning closer. “You’re all I see.”

“I was scared too,” Connor tells him. “Because I thought you didn’t like me,” he laughs.

“That couldn’t be more untrue,” Richard laughs too. It’s a lovely sound that Connor never got to hear, until now. “How wrong we were.”

He leans down to press a kiss to Connor’s neck. He begins to leave a trail, all the way to the side of his face. His breath is warm over his ear, driving his predecessor crazy in return. It’s only fair.

Connor sighs happily, but he finds himself wanting more than this. “Rich?”

“Tell me what you want me to do, Con.” He knows, he can feel Connor’s wanting, the heat radiating off of him. His own temperature is high, and Connor’s only making him hotter.

“I want you to touch me, and... I want...” he struggles to get the words out. The crackling of his wires is loud in his audio processors.

Richard listens intently. “What else, sweetheart?”

“I want your thirium pump,” Connor finishes, bashful. “And I want you to have mine.”

The suggestion has Richard taken aback; the idea didn’t cross his mind. It takes him a split second to check, and he discovers their hearts are indeed compatible. He begins to nod. “Of course, anything for you,” he whispers in his ear.

Connor reaches to undo the buttons on Richard’s shirt, one by one, until he’s left with a full view of his chest. His own looks quite similar, but he still thrills at the sight. He accesses the panel, revealing Richard’s thirium pump. He lets his hand glide across it, taking his time to admire Richard like this.

“You’re so beautiful.” Connor’s eyes meet Richard’s. He can’t believe this is happening.

“I could say the same to you,” he replies, voice earnest. He puts his hands on top of Connor’s to guide him, skin ebbing away in the process. “Go ahead.”

His thirium pump is removed with a click, and a clock starts counting down from a minute and a half in Richard’s HUD. He moans softly at the feeling; it’s something brand new and exciting. “Shit, Connor.”

Connor holds the pump in his hand, fascinated by the way thirium leaks from the disconnected valve. He catches some in his other hand, letting it run along his fingers. He then brings them to his mouth, making a show of licking them clean. A report is created moments later, telling him the sample is from an RK900 model, but he closes out of it immediately. This is no crime scene.

Richard’s hands are on Connor’s chest in seconds, unbuttoning his shirt. He’s clearly faster, though Connor doesn’t point it out. “You’re perfect, sweetheart,” he gushes. He can’t help it, his feelings are much too intense to even think of holding them back.

“God, _Richard,_ ” Connor whines. His panel is already exposed, and Richard’s hands are buried inside his chest. When his pump is removed, he’s not afraid like he was in the Stratford Tower all those months ago. He knows he’s safe in Richard’s arms—he wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

Thirium drips from the pump in Richard’s hand, drops of blue blood polka-dotting the floor of the bullpen. It’s the only sound present, other than the whir of their fans working overtime to help cool them down. He copies Connor, bringing his hand to his mouth to take a sample of the RK800’s thirium. It drips down his chin, creating a stark blue line on his face.

Connor files that image away for later.

Richard holds the pump out to him, and they swap, so that they’re holding their own. Connor presses his body closer to Richard’s as he eases his own heart into his successor’s chest. The countdown in his vision disappears, and he feels his blood circulating through his biocomponents once more.

He follows suit, slotting his pump into Connor’s chest. The wonderful sight of him, the feeling of his warm arms holding onto him tight, just everything about Connor has something stirring within him. It’s something electric, something creating static inside his body.

“I love you,” Richard says. The words are foreign to him, but he wants to change that for Connor’s sake.

“I love _you,_ ” Connor coos in return. He’s happy, utterly blissed out in Richard’s arms. He never wants to let this man go, he wants this to last for so much longer. “I’m glad it’s me you love, and not Detective Reed.”

That earns a faint laugh from Richard. “It was always you, sweetheart.” He pulls away slightly to press his lips onto Connor’s, the thirium smearing onto his face with the contact.

 

Hank is woken up by the sound of the front door opening. He turns to look at the alarm clock, and the red numbers indicate that it’s 3:15 in the morning. He decides to get up to see what kept Connor at the precinct so late. Sumo probably needs to go out anyway.

He’s convinced he’s seeing double when he makes it out to the kitchen. There stands Connor, and... another Connor? He blinks his eyes a few times, which confirms that it’s actually Richard, the RK900 who works with Reed. Hank opens the fridge, the light blinding him as he pulls out a bottle of water.

“Well, mornin’ Connor,” he greets. “What kept ya so long?”

Connor looks to Richard, but Hank’s too distracted to notice the suggestive glance. “I got caught up in that recent homocide, then I made the discovery that Richard was still there, and we, um... discussed the case.”

Richard smiles politely at Hank. “Connor made a breakthrough, I believe. Good morning, Lieutenant.”

Hank looks convinced in his tired state. “Oh, alright. That’s great, Con.” He goes to open the door for Sumo, and he rushes out into the darkness of the early hours. “You can stay the night, Richard... or morning, I guess,” he offers.

“The sun will be up in less than three hours,” Richard replies. “Thank you, Lieutenant.”

Hank smiles, “just Hank is fine. Took that one way too long to cut that shit out.” He gestures to Connor, earning a grin from him.

Connor puts a hand on Richard’s arm, starting to guide him out of the kitchen. “We won’t keep you, so you can get some rest. Goodnight, Hank.”

“‘Night, you two.”

Connor leads him to his room, and he sighs softly when the door shuts behind them. Richard takes his shoes off and sits on the edge of Connor’s bed, motioning for him to come join him.

“Are you going to tell him?” Richard asks, as Connor settles in his lap.

He wraps his arms around his neck, enjoying the closeness. “Tomorrow, yes.”

“Good.”

They fall silent for a few moments, basking in each other’s presence. Richard runs circles into Connor’s back, tender and ever so sincere. Neither of them want to move, for they are too comfortable like this.

“I think I’ll go into stasis now,” Connor says after he hears the kitchen light switch off and Hank climb back into bed across the hall. “Care to join me?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Richard replies.

The two of them crawl underneath the covers together, even though they don’t need the warmth. They tangle their limbs together, holding on tighter than ever, and rest easy knowing their hearts are each other’s.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor tells Hank about him and Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and here’s another chapter! i didn’t feel like i was quite done with this yet. i may do another if anyone wants it? let me know!!

The next morning, Connor decides it’s a good time to tell Hank what happened the night before. Perhaps not in extensive detail though, so he figures he’ll leave out the information he knows his partner wouldn’t want to know.

They’re sitting across from one another at their desks; Hank’s skimming through some case files first thing, while sipping on his morning coffee. Connor pretends to be busy as he thinks of what he’s going to say.

“So you’re probably confused as to why I brought Richard home last night,” he begins. “Since we haven’t spoken much before.”

Hank looks up at him. “Well, yeah. I was so tired that I didn’t give it much thought I guess.” He sits back in his chair. “What was that about?”

Connor composes himself. “We’re together now,” he says simply.

Hank chokes on his coffee, then leans forward into his desk. “The fuck? Like... dating, you mean?” At least he has the audacity to lower his voice to a whisper, to save them from any eavesdropping coworkers.

“You could say that.” Connor knew he didn’t see it coming.

“Wow, color me surprised. How come I didn’t know you had a thing for him?” Hank teases.

Connor shrugs. “I guess I didn’t want anyone to know about it.” He smiles to himself. “I don’t think I care if people find out anymore. I’m... _happy._ ”

Hank swirls his mug, in thought. “That’s all that really matters. Isn’t he living with Reed?”

“Not anymore. To my knowledge, he was... interested in Richard, but he turned him down. He left because of that,” Connor explains, keeping his voice soft so no one else hears.

“Jesus _Christ,_ ” Hank replies, dramatically slapping a hand to his forehead. “The plot thickens.”

Connor bites his lip, a little nervous because of what he wants to ask. “Yeah. I’m not worried about that.”

Hank is laughing now. “Serves him right. He’ll get over it eventually.”

He decides to come right out and ask; there’s a 94% chance he’ll say yes, but he’s still worried. “Would it be okay if Richard came to live with us? He’s been staying at the station all night since he left Gavin’s, and I feel bad.” Connor looks at his partner with those puppy eyes he always uses on him, which have proven to be quite effective. “It would be nice to spend more time with him,” he adds.

How could Hank say no to him? He puts down his coffee, then turns off his neglected monitor. His eyes meet his partner’s, and he swears he sees something new within them that he’s never seen before. Whatever it is, it’s good. It’s very good. He can tell this means a lot to him.

“Of course, Connor.” Hank smiles, warm and welcoming. “Just don’t suck face, or whatever you guys do, in front of me, got it?”

That makes Connor blush, his face dusted blue in seconds. He grins and covers his face with his hands, embarrassed. “ _Hank!_ ” he laughs. “We won’t, I promise!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together always, so intimately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy! this will be the last chapter, thank you so much for reading. rk1700 is my kink and i am shameless.

“You really like being kissed, don’t you?” Richard whispers against Connor’s lips, soft and warm. They have become something like home to him over the past few weeks.

The RK800 sighs dreamily. “Only by you,” he says in reply. It’s true. He wouldn’t want to kiss anyone else, android or human. He wants only the other man whose arms he’s in right now.

It’s late at night; the two of them are tangled together in _their_ bed. What was once Connor’s is now Richard’s as well, and they couldn’t be more delighted for it to be that way. Their new relationship has changed both of their lives for the better. Hank has noted how much happier Connor is now that he has Richard. He’s definitely not wrong; he’s rarely seen without the ghost of a smile on his face.

Stasis is not necessary every night, so there are times they stay awake and spend the dark hours pressed close together, as close as the universe will allow. They let their skin recede, their interface glowing bright in the lack of light. They connect their mouths together, sometimes for hours on end, just to feel each other. They explore one another’s insides: safely toying with the sensitive wiring that hides there and bringing each other to reboot. Everything goes black for a few moments, and when they come to again, it’s only themselves that they see—a beautiful little world of their own.

Tonight is one of those nights.

Richard pulls Connor further into his lap, enjoying the friction their bare skin creates. They are wearing nothing, save for their unbuttoned work shirts they were too busy to discard earlier in the night. Connor has him by his collar, using it to keep Richard close to him. He presses open-mouthed kisses from his jawline to his neck, a trail of white plastic left behind each point of contact. He has the RK900 like putty in his hands. Completely and blissfully under Connor’s spell, he moans softly in his ear.

“That’s my favorite sound,” Connor mumbles. “ _You._  I could listen to you on loop forever and never get tired.”

Richard grips his thighs so tightly that it causes his skin to deactivate from his waist down. He caresses them, causing static to hum between them. “I could say the same to you. You’re stunning, Connor.”

Their lips are close enough to brush, and neither know who’s the first to lean in to connect them once more, but they’re kissing again. It’s deepened by Connor’s relentless grip on Richard’s collar, their tongues analyzing each other as they brush together. Connor lets his hands drop down, taking the shirt with it.

Without breaking apart, Richard does the same to Connor. Where their skin touches, more static is produced. It’s a stimulating feeling, a type of excitement that leaves them both wanting more. Their thirium pumps are working overtime, and the heat their bodies are producing is warming up the entire room. There’s a soft whirring sound present, but as they move as one, there’s no telling who the sound is coming from.

They continue on for a few minutes, connected and lost in one another. It’s Connor who pulls away, not breathless, though definitely worked up all the same. “I want to try something.”

Richard quirks a brow. “And what would that be, sweetheart?”

“Turn your sensitivity all the way up,” Connor says, voice sweet, but eyes darkened. “And I’ll do the same.”

“Okay.” He complies, accessing his settings at lightning speed and setting his sensitivity to 100%.

Connor follows, and when he does, the pressure of Richard’s hands on him becomes unbearable. His successor feels the same: Connor’s weight on him transforms into something pleasurable, even though he’s not moving. Not yet, at least. He lets his skin retract to match. Only the RK900’s white plastic chassis is visible from the waist down.

“ _Fuck,_ Connor,” is all Richard can utter. His predecessor has started grinding down on him, gripping onto his broad shoulders for leverage.

Connor’s face is right next to his ear. He emits little pants and whirring sounds, close to rebooting. He’s overheated, clinging to his lover and so wonderfully out of his mind. Richard saves his sounds for playback later, filing them into a special folder titled _Sweetheart._

“Love you,” Connor breathes out. He goes limp in Richard’s arms, who follows seconds afterwards.

When they come back online after a few moments, they gaze into each other’s eyes, running their fingers through one another’s hair. They love the afterglow, love the feeling it brings each time they are together. It’s everything.

Richard sighs, smiling at Connor. “I love you,” he confesses, not for the first time, and not for the last.

Their hearts beat on through the night—synchronizing, connected. Always.


End file.
